gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Magical World 3
Plot Here comes Mickey and the gang at the Castleton. Come join the fun of fantasy dreams, cafe, dance show, adventure and many more. And, don't miss on Disney Magical World 3. Coming this spring only Nintendo 3DS 2018!!! Gameplay Characters 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Max Goof *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarice *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck *Clarablle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Pete 'Three Little Pigs' *Practical Pig *Fiddler Pig *Fifer Pig 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *Snow White *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey 'Pinocchio' *Pinocchio *Patty *Geppetto *Gladys *Figaro *Cleo *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy 'Fantasia' *Master Yen Sid *Magic Broom 'Song of the South' *Br'er Rabbit *Mr. Bluebird *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear 'The Three Caballeros' *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles 'Cinderella' *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Jaq and Gus *Suzy and Pearl *Fairy God Mother 'Alice in Wonderland' *Alice *Whiter Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The Black Card *The Red Card *The King of Hearts *The Queen of Hearts 'Peter Pan' *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *The Lost Boys *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee 'Sleeping Beauty' *Aurora *Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather 'The Aristocats' *Marie 'The Jungle Book' *Mowgli *Baloo *Bahgeera *King Louie 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Owl *Christopher Robin 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab 'The Little Mermaid' *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Ariel's Sisters *King Triton 'Beauty and the Beast' *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Fifi *Cosgworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup 'Aladdin' *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero the Ghost Dog 'The Lion King' *Simba *Nala *Zazu *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafaki 'Pocahontas' *Pocahontas *John Smith *Meeko *Flit 'Hercules' *Hercules *Megara *Phil 'Mulan' *Mulan *Shang *Mushu 'Lilo & Stitch' *Lilo *Stitch *Dr. Jumba Jookika *Pleakley 'The Princess and the Frog' *Tiana *Naveen *Louis the Crocodile *Ray the Firefly *Mama Odie 'Tangled' *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider 'Wreck-It Ralph' *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Scwheetz 'Frozen' *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Hans *Olaf *Seve *Pabbie *Marshwallow 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Tia Dalma *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann 'The Haunted Mansion' *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts Disney World 'Returns Disney World' *Castleton - Returns *Dwarf Woodlands: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World - Returns *Castle of Dreams: Cinderella's World - Returns *Wonderland: Alice in Wonderland's World - Returns *Hundred Acre Wood: Winnie the Pooh's World - Returns *Atlantica: The Little Mermaid's World - Returns *Agrabah: Aladdin's World - Returns *Hawaii Island: Lilo & Stitch's World - Returns *Arendelle: Frozen's World - Returns *Port Royal: Pirates of the Caribbean's World - Returns 'New Disney World' *Disney Town: Mickey Mouse and Friends' World - New *Prankster's Paradise: Pinocchio's World - New *Briar Patch: Song of the South's World - NEW *Mexico: The Three Caballeros' World - New *Neverland: Peter Pan's World - New *Enchanted Dominion: Sleeping Beauty's World - New *The Wild Jungle: The Jungle Book's World - New *Toontown: Who Framed Roger Rabbit's World - New *Beast's Castle: Beauty and the Beast's World - New *Pride Lands: The Lion King's World - NEW *Olympus Coliseum: Hercules' World - NEW *The Land of Dragons: Mulan's World - NEW *The New Orleans: The Princess and the Frog's World - New *Kingdom of Corona: Tangled's World - NEW *Doom Buggies: The Haunted Mansion's World - New Videos Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Magical World Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games